


Online Meeting

by kimchleejjigae



Series: narufemsasu's asylum [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cisswap, F/M, Female Sasuke, NaruSasu - Freeform, Narufemsasu, cisgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: "What are you doing, babe?" The queried straight to her ears with a heavy voice. Sending electricity to her system. She didn't realize her husband was there, so close. She was too focused on the building pleasure she aimed for.Or maybe, she closed her eyes unconsciously halfway."Missing you." Her answer was airy.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: narufemsasu's asylum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Online Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt to write narufemsasu universe's story in English! Please excuse me if there is grammatical incorrectness... But other than that, enjoy reading!

She was standing at a reflected full body mirror that shows much of her unclothed body. Still dripping from head to toe. Create a small pond below her feet. Camomile scent struck the nose fills the room. Clearly, she was fresh out from the shower.  
  
Staring directly, she skimmed inch by inch, from her delicate black virgin hair that lay flat to her shoulder. Her eyes with ink pitch-black irises, to her nose, to her unpolished lips, down to her neck that currently, no trace of lovemaking make her face scrunched.  
  
Travel down to her bosom. Perfect size. Grabble. Her husband loves playing with the twin.  
  
Oh, remembering the act make her spine shudder.  
  
Down to the slight bump stomach. No, it isn't a baby bump, it's a fat bump. Her system currently digesting the supper she ate before the shower.  
  
Down from the stomach, the folds hide between her legs.  
  
Clean. Waxed.  
  
Slowly bringing her well-trimmed fingers between her leg, she made a circling motion. Slow at first but the phase changed gradually. Eyes still glued to her action through the mirror.  
  
Battling with her inner self not to close her eyes, she brought up her other hand to play with the perky nub. Her wedding ring shown, glimmering at the reflection.  
  
"What are you doing, babe?" The queried straight to her ears with a heavy voice. Sending electricity to her system. She didn't realize her husband was there, so close. She was too focused on the building pleasure she aimed for.  
  
Or maybe, she closed her eyes unconsciously halfway.  
  
"Missing you." Her answer was airy.  
  
Both of them meet a contact at the mirror. Her eyes hooded, lips parted with the warm breath she believes if she close enough to the mirror, she creates a dew. Lust-pleasure dew. His eyes were blue before they turn to dark red. Screaming lust. Screaming sex. Screaming pleasure.  
  
"That much?"  
  
"That much."  
  
Oh, she want-- _need_ to be touched. ASAP.  
  
"Let me see what you can do. Eyes straight to the mirror, Sas. Eyes straight to the mirror."  
  
Excitement boiled her blood but her body is shuddering as he called her by her name.  
  
It's gonna be a fun game.  
  
By the time, he brought her to the very edge of the cliff. She screamed for help. Begged for help at the top of her lungs. He, the one who brought her to the very edge of the cliff, give her his last push before both of them fall into the cliff. Drowned. Both of them drowned. Drowned at the sea of pleasure and love.  
  


  
**

  
  
"I only on an online meeting for two hours and you already standing naked in front of the mirror. What's going on?"  
  
Their naked body tangled with each other. Won't let go. Basking each other post lovemaking.  
  
The love mark decorated each other skin. Through the spot that people can see to the spot that only both of them can see. Their love essences were evaporated, created a love scent that smells pungent. Filled their closed window room.  
  
"Hm, maybe two or three days from now I'm on period." She simply said. Expecting her husband grasp the implication of it. Then a yawn followed after.  
  
It's 08.39 PM. And they close the day a bit early today not bothering to clean first.  
  
After somewhat minutes, he mumbled, but with closed eyes, "Hope you didn't seek your camcorder nowhere, love."  
  
She growled, "You killed the mood, Naruto!"


End file.
